A Belated Christmas
by codegal
Summary: Slight AU - GrimmNel: What happens when Grimmjow can’t make it home in time for Christmas? --dedicated to my dearest Eloni--


**Title:** A Belated Christmas.

**Author:** codegal

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Bleach.

**Summary:** [Slight AU; GrimmNel] what happens when Grimmjow can't make it home in time for Christmas?

**Author's Notes:** Some smut, cause I know you wouldn't want it any other way. XD Merry Christmas Eloni, I'm so glad to have such an awesome and wickedly talented goddess for an e-sis and for a friend. Love ya heaps.

As a side note, I'm not exactly happy with this, sorry for the disappointment, I'll make it up to you. :(

…

Neliel curled her legs under the afghan throw and watched the logs of wood crackle in the open fireplace.

It was Christmas night and Grimmjow had yet to call and check in.

Watching the news forecast earlier, she'd known that there was no way that Grimmjow would be able to make it home in time for Christmas. With the heavy snowfall, all flights had been grounded for the night.

Part of her was a bit upset. It was to be their first Christmas together, something she had quietly looked forward to, had spent months worrying over an appropriate gift, only to have to hold off on the excitement of giving it to him, of watching the expression on his face when he opened it. The logical side of her sighed and shrugged. Nothing she could do about it now.

In which two hours to midnight, Nel found herself wondering if Grimmjow was OK. He had yet to call to let her know of his whereabouts, and this late at night, she was starting to wonder whether or not he'd tried something stupid as hiring a private plane to make the hazardous trip back home during the heavy snowfall.

Twenty minutes til midnight, the shrill ring of the phone jolted her out of her light doze. Nel grabbed at the receiver, hurriedly bringing it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Shit, I can't make it on time."

The obviously pissed tone on the other line brought a relieved, silly grin to her face and she cradled the receiver between her head and shoulder. "I thought so. When do you think you'll be getting back?"

"Fucking tomorrow," Grimmjow sighed tiredly. "I'm catching the first flight out tomorrow night when the airport reopens so I should be home some time the following morning. I'll make it up to you then, sweetheart."

Nel smiled, her heart warmed by the words. "Its OK. Believe it or not, an executive director who thinks he's king is still subject to the whims of the weather, just like the rest of your loyal subjects."

There was quiet on the other line before a low murmur. "I didn't want to, but I missed you."

Nel's heart beat faster and she clutched the receiver tighter. "I missed you, too."

"What are you wearing?"

Nel pulled the receiver from her ear to stare blankly at it, a surprised giggle bursting from her lips before lifting the receiver back to her ear. "Is this going to be one of those calls?"

"Well, my plans for you were screwed, so this should tide my over til I get home."

"And what did you have planned for me?" Nel purred.

"To fuck your brains out."

His blunt reply had Nel laughing and she realised that she was definitely in the mood for some play, regardless of it being over the phone. She'd have Grimmjow any way that she could have him. "I'm wearing my nightgown with just my panties. No bra. You?"

"I'm in bed at the hotel."

Nel smiled to herself as she imagined him. Since he was in bed, he was most likely naked already since he always slept in the nude.

"Which panties?"

"The light green lacy one. I was holding out hope that you might get back on time."

There was a groan from the other side. "Damn, my favourite. They make me want to eat your pussy."

A shiver of delight ran throughout Nel's body, and a tightening occurred in her lower body. She wanted Grimmjow there with her now. She squirmed in her seat and gave a soft whimper. "Grimmjow…"

"Take 'em off, Nel. Slowly. Your nightgown, too."

She switched to speakerphone, placing the phone on the end table. She lifted the hem of her plain white nightgown, lifting it to her mid thigh before kneeling on the couch to lift it off the rest of the way.

"Nel? Talk to me. Needta visualise what you're doing."

She took a shaky breath. "I'm kneeling on the couch right now. My nightgown's off and on the floor. I…I feel silly doing this alone, Grimmjow."

"Shh, it's OK. Just imagine I'm there."

"What should I do?"

"Gently massage your breasts, and flick a finger over your nipples every so often. Fuck, I love your breasts, Nel. So big, so round. Perfect for my hands and mouth."

Nel moaned as his words washed over her, as she kneaded her nipples, bringing them to stiff attention. She cupped her breasts firmly and each shuddering breath that racked her torso rubbed them against her hands, causing her to gasp with delight. "Grimmjow…"

"Tell me how it feels."

"F-feels good. But not as good as when you do it."

"I'll be home soon to do you properly. Are you wet, Nel?"

Nel blushed and fell silent, her body pleasantly aching. "Y-yes, a little."

"You still kneeling on the couch?"

"Yes."

"Lay back on the couch and let your fingers wander from your breasts to your pussy."

"Unh, Grimmjow. I-I'm going to take the panties off."

"Slide them off slowly. Damn, I wish I could smell you right now. You've been horny as hell lately."

"Mmm, yes, I can't help it. I've been so hungry for you. And now, my thighs are so wide apart like that last bout we had before you left. You took me so hard and so deep. I came three times."

"Fuck, Nel, I know. Your body shook so hard each time and your pussy milked me for everything that I had. Made me want to fuck the shit outta ya continuously."

"Unh—I-I have to slip my fingers in a little."

"Do it, Nel."

"Aah, Grimmjow!"

"Don't stop. Go deeper. I want to find your come soaking our couch when I get home."

Nel whimpered as she complied, crying out as her body clamped eagerly on her fingers, taking them deeper, soaking them. "Grimmjow, I'm so wet! Unh, I need more."

"Use some of your wetness to rub your breasts while you play with them again with one hand."

"So good. Feels so good, Grimmjow."

"More, Nel, take more."

"Unh, I am. Grimmjow…are you—are you touching yourself too?"

"Yeah. Moving my hand up and down, imagining it's your pussy wrapped around me."

"I love having your cock inside me, Grimmjow. When you…"

"Tell me, Nel. Say it."

"When you can't wait to get it in me, when you fuck me so hard and so long, and your really rough, it makes me want you more."

"Shit, when I get home, I'm gonna fuck you against the front door. Spread your legs and just pound into you."

"Yes, Grimmjow, please."

"You like the sound of that? When I get home, I'm gonna suck on your clit and lick your pussy, make your body shake so damn hard."

"Grimmjow!"

"Feeling good? Tell me, tell me how you want it."

"I want you to grab me all over, to bite me while you say I'm yours."

"That's what you fucking are, Nel. Mine. I will kill anyone who tried to take you."

"Yes, please, more. So close, so close."

"Me too, Nel. Fucking stroking it real rough and fast."

"Come for me, Grimmjow. I love the taste of your come. I love having it all over me."

"Fuck. Shit. Nel."

"Unh, I'm—I don't think I can hold it—"

"—come with me, Nel."

"Grimmjow! Unh!"

"Fuck! Nel!"

A pleasurable lassitude washed over her then and Nel slumped back against the couch in exhaustion. Her lower body gave a last few twinges in the glow of the aftermath and she moaned quietly, listening to the heavy breathing from the other line. It was another couple of minutes before she was ablt to grab the phone, switching it off speaker and bringing it to her ear. "Mmm, can't wait til you get home."

"Soon, Nel, soon."

"Wake me up when you get in."

"Will do."

…

The dark figure moved silently and purposefully through the house, its steps light and sure. It ascended the stairs, turning right before entering the first room.

The sight of Neliel lying amidst tangles sheets met his eyes and his gaze narrowed in hunger. Now. He had to have her now. Moving forward, he turned her onto her back, lifting the tangled hem of her nightgown from her mid thighs to her waist. He paused to look at her, at the fact that she was without panties, at the patch of light green hair that covered her woman's mound.

Not able to wait, he parted her thighs, bending her leg at the knees and fell upon her, his tongue hungry, urgent as it thrust inside her, tasting the sweetness within. She came awake with a start, a high keening sound erupting from her throat as she lifted her hips against his tongue. "Grimmjow!"

He continued undeterred, holding her hips firmly as she twisted and turned. He felt her body shuddering and the beginnings of the inner convulsions, and he lifted his head, wanting to watch her face as he brought her to orgasm. Her hips lifted in time to the rhythm of his hands, and he couldn't help but watch in amazement as she shuddered, gasped and fought her way closer, closer, ever so closer to that elusive orgasm.

"Come, Nel. Come for me." He whispered gruffly, wetting his forefinger and thumb with his lips before returning them to pinch softly at her clitoris. She screamed at the first light touch, her body shaking and tensing up, her hips lifting once then twice before freezing in the uplifted position, her eyes tightly shut and her head thrown back in pleasure.

Beautiful. So fucking beautiful. Witnessing her pleasure and responsiveness filled Grimmjow with an urgent need to share in that experience. Not being able to wait any longer, he jackknifed off the bed and stripped out of his shirt and his loose pants, his briefs, freeing his erection. Nel still laid with her eyes closed, her full breasts heaving as she tried to regain her breath. The sight of them brought the abrupt realisation that he couldn't wait any longer to be inside her.

He came back down on the bed, lifting her up enough to strip her nightgown the rest of the way off before moving between her legs, which were still spread wide from her recent climax. He guided his penis to her opening and gently nudged the swollen folds, lubricating himself with the essence of her. The smell of her was intoxicating, and his body jerked in reaction, lodging him a small ways inside her, causing them both to gasp in pleasure.

Nel, having regained some energy and certainly re-aroused by his entry wrapped her legs around his waist, arching her back so that her large breasts thrust into the air. Watching her hungrily, Grimmjow leant down so that he could take a nipple into his mouth, which caused him to slide deeper inside her.

"Fuck, Nel. I can't wait." Grimmjow grunted, closing his eyes as her inner sheath caressed him. He licked her nipple before pulling away again, his eyes meeting hers as he tried to hold onto the last remnants of his self-restraint.

Nel gasped at the lick, wrapping her arms around his neck, trying to pull him back down. "Its alright, Grimmjow. I can't wait either. Fuck me, please."

It was all he needed.

Letting go of all control, he grabbed the back of her thighs and pushed her legs back, spreading them up and apart, so that she had no control whatsoever in how much of him she received. He pulled out and thrust back in, long, deep and hard, over and over again. Her screams of pleasure matched by his grunts echoed throughout the room and it wasn't long before Nel came again, her legs stiffening in his hands, her vagina milking him for all he had. And still it wasn't enough.

It was pure madness, the thought that he could never get enough of her. Her second release only fueled the hunger for more, and he abruptly pulled out of her, causing a shocked, wordless exclamation from Nel. Silently, he flipped her over onto her stomach, leaning over her to kiss his way down her spine, lifting her hips up as he kissed down her buttocks, which shimmied and flexed in response. Parting her buttocks, he touched his tongue to her opening, finding her extremely wet. She made a helpless sound of pleasure, which inflamed Grimmjow with need. Covering her from behind, he once again guided himself to her opening and slammed inside, one hand pinching and playing with her breasts while the other traveled lower to fork her clitoris so that his fingers squeezed her every time his thrusts pushed her forward.

It was too much.

The third time she came, her internal clasp clamping down tightly on him while she thrust back against him, her hands finding his hips to help pull him one last final time into her, had him coming. He gave himself up to the release and poured his seed into her, before coming down heavily, taking care to roll onto his side rather than laying on top of her.

It was another few minutes before either could move, much less talk.

"I can't feel my legs," Grimmjow mumbled, groaning as he dealt with the final twinges of the aftermath. Nel let out a laugh before rolling over to snuggle her body in as close to Grimmjow's as possible.

"That has to be, officially, the best I've had."

Grimmjow growled and pinched her bottom, elliciting a yelp from Nel. "I'm the only one you've ever had. And ever will."

"Yes, Grimmjow." Nel smiled in contentment, snuggling back into the warmth of Grimmjow's arms.

And then, in the drowsy quiet of the aftermath came Grimmjow's low murmur. "A belated merry Christmas, Nel."


End file.
